


Heaven

by Hannigrammatic



Series: Spacedogs! [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel is the target of a hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

_"A hunger never satisfied_  
I can't keep you off my mind  
Dancing, moving, passing time  
Lost worlds and endless nights." __

__They were sitting at the park under the starlight when the hit happened. Nigel made a point to never let his guard down entirely, but wrapped in the soft blanket, Adam burrowed against him and softly breathing against his neck, the older man’s defenses were down. And wouldn’t that be the way it would happen, if it should? Of course._ _

__The silence was broken by the shot, deafeningly, but Nigel’s reflexes were that of a tiger, and he pushed his younger lover off of the bench, heart swelling at the shocked and hurt cry as Adam landed on the ground hard. It said something for how much Nigel loved the younger man, to have that pain supersede the bullet that ripped into his chest seconds later._ _

__The culprit was efficient, gone immediately after pulling the trigger, though Nigel managed to see the figure’s back before he collapsed onto the ground at Adam’s feet, vision shaking._ _

__“Nigel?!” the young man’s voice was pure panic. “Nigel, what do I do?! NIGEL?”_ _

__Small, quivering hands on his shoulder. Oh, Nigel though distantly, how fucking stupid can I be. I was never safe._ _

__Adam’s breathing was labored and he was crying, loud, long keening wails. Of course they both knew this was a possibility -Nigel being hurt badly, killed. But the older man had done his best to keep his bad life from his good. Nigel should have realized that that wouldn’t matter when it came to someone wanting him dead enough._ _

__“Nigel, what do I do what do I DO?”_ _

__Nigel’s blood was screaming in his ears. He could barely hear his lover screaming at him, couldn’t even see him, facedown on the ground and sticky with blood. That wouldn’t do. He struggled to turn his head and grasp at one of Adam’s flailing hands; squeezing lightly, he brought it to his lips as he closed his eyes._ _

__“I love you, little one,” he said -or hoped he did, anyway._ _

__“Please be okay, Nigel! I don’t know what to do! NIGEL!” Adam’s voice was rushed and pleading and Nigel’s heart swelled with more than his body dying._ _

__Nigel was a bad man. He didn’t deserve the angelic creature crouched there with him, squeezing his hand numb. He kissed the knuckles of Adam’s hand again before he sank into darkness._ _

__In the near distance, sirens could be heard._ _

__\--_ _

__When Nigel opened his eyes, he thought for sure he was in heaven. Everything was white and soft and unreal. But it smell horrible, and that was how he knew he was alive. Somehow, the hit had failed._ _

__“Nigel?”_ _

__He looked to his right slowly, finally realizing that Adam was still holding the same hand. Nigel smiled softly, and his heart rate picked up enough for a nurse to peek her head in. But everything was fine, for the most part._ _

__Adam kissed Nigel’s hand and kept it there against his face to nuzzle after._ _

__“I love you too,” Adam whispered._ _

__Maybe it was heaven after all._ _

**Author's Note:**

> SHORT, I KNOW D= Just keeping track of my writing, can be found on Tumblr as well http://hannigrammatic.tumblr.com/ ♥


End file.
